Senior year
by PINK-HEARTZ
Summary: Finally, it's here. It's now our turn to be looked up to. The ones to show ourselves who we really are. Show our originality for the last time. This was our last and final time to show the world, well high school world, who we were. To make our mark, to be remembered. Finally, we're seniors.


Finally, it's here. It's now our turn to be looked up to. The ones to show ourselves who we really are. Show our originality for the last time. This was our last and final time to show the world, well high school world, who we were. To make our mark, to be remembered. Finally, we're seniors.

3 long months of summer vacation was okay and all. And obviously we all want it to last longer. But, we kinda have to admit, we missed school. We missed our friends. We missed our cool or annoying teachers. We missed the drama, we missed the fun. Basically we missed everything. Well that's how it was for me, Barbara Blank, but my friends call me Kelly or Barbie (I like it that way).

It was 7:15 and the school doors doesn't open until 7:45. I guess you could say I was early. But, it's the first day of school! I mean wouldn't you be excited? Apparently I wasn't the only one. So many other teens were gathered around the school. Laughing and (girls) hugging the fuck out of each other. I couldn't help but smile at the sight. I'd probably do the same to my friends.

A small frowned formed on my head. Wait, where are my friends? I thought to myself. I took out my Iphone from the backpocket of my jeans. I did my password and checked the time: 7:21. Where were they? I miss them so much, and they're not here. I put my phone back in my pocket and let out a sigh. Was this a good thing? Being sad already before school has even started?

OceanView High School was one of the best highschool ever, well to me that is. It had the best teachers ever! But, I still don't understand why most people say all teachers here were bitches and were full of bull. Well maybe not the teachers I had. They were the best. There was absolutely nothing to hate about this school. But, last year wasn't my year. Out of nowhere my boyfriend breaks up with me by saying, "_Hey Kelly, I'm sorry. I can't be tied to one girl, especially a pathetic one like you. Plus, with the basketball champions tomorrow I don't need a distraction like you."_ That's all he said before walking away. I tried and tried to ask him what I did wrong but he refused to look or talk to me. It was really hard on me, I cried myself to sleep for a whole week and ate ice cream like all the time! But whatever, that's all in the past and it'll definitely stay in the past. A month after that, I get resigned as captain of the cheerleaders. And who got the new title? Michelle Ma-Fucking cool! I hate her! But anyway, those were just a couple things. But this year will be different. There was no way I was going to be remembered as "That blonde chick who got dumped by one of the hottest guy in school and got outshined by Michelle McCool." No mother-fucking way! This year, I'll be remembered as "Kelly, one the awesomest blondes in history!" or something like that.

"KELLLY!" I looked up from my phone to see who yelled. It was Maryse, one of my best friends. I met Maryse on my first day in 8th grade. I was the new girl and definitely had no friends. But, one day in theatre we got paired up. I found out she was a really cool person. But, she's always so full of herself. She's always asking how she looks (even though she always looks amazing! If you were to compare Aphrodite to anyone, it would be Maryse. She was absolutely gorgeous, no homo), and she could care less about anyone. But in the end she was a cool friend.

She ran over to me and gave me one of the biggest hugs ever! "OMG! I missed you so much!" Maryse squealed. Even though I felt like I was 'bout to pass out any second now, I couldn't help but smile and hug back. "I missed you too." I managed. She let go of me and started talking about her summer with Mike. Mike was her boyfriend for almost 2 years. Everyone knew about them. They were like the most famous couple ever. Apparently they both had went to Hawaii this summer and had the most romantic time of they're life. Don't get me wrong, I felt happy for her. But, I'm so sick of hearing her talk about Mike. It always reminded me of my ex. How I used to love him with all my heart and then suddenly he crushed it. For some reason I was jealous of Maryse. She's so pretty and was always fashionable. And she had a great boyfriend. Everyone loved her and tried to be friends with her (well, almost everyone). And she has a rich family. I mean, what isn't there to be jealous about? She has it all! "What about you?! How was your summer?" Maryse asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Lame." I replied. It was the whole truth. I mean I love summer breaks and all. But it was always the same damn thing! Wake up, Eat breakfast, Brush my teeth, Shower; watch t.v., text, e-mail, and then sleep. Pretty much I did that every day. It's not that I didn't want do something. It's just there was nothing to do.

"Wow, sucks for you." Maryse said. "I mean if I could, I would've taken you to Hawaii with me. But, it would've been awkward." I nodded. I definitely didn't want to be a third wheel. "Hiyah!" I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Maria standing next to me. I put my hand over my heart trying to calm it down. "Don't scare me like that!" I gasped. "Calm down, Barbie. I didn't mean to." Maria said. Maria was also another friend of mine. Thanks to Maryse I met her. Maria was one of the coolest people I know. She always stood up for everything that seemed wrong. She's also was dating John Cena. They've been dating since last year. They kinda clicked when John first kissed her when Maria was worried about some competition they were both in. Maria was just freaking out, talking about how she wasn't ready for it. And John tried to get her to calm down so he kinda kissed her. So pretty much they've been dating since then.

7:30. Pretty much all my friends were here now Alicia Fox, Eve Torres, and Candice Michelle. I met all of them during my freshmen year. And now here I am, loving the first day of school again. We all shared what we did for the summer. Where we bought our outfits and shows we watched. "Well, well, well." A voice I recognized said behind us. I rolled my eyes and turned around. "What do you want McCool?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't want anything from yall." She said with a look of disgust. "Can't I just be friendly and say 'Hi'?"

"Yeah right. Is friendly even in your dictionary?" Maria scoffed. "You probably came here to say something about how ugly we are. Or something like that. So what?"

Michelle smirked and turned her attention to me. "Hope you know I'll be captain of the cheerleaders, again, this year. So if you wanna join; you're gonna need more than a pretty face, if you know what I mean?"

Great! Just great, she's already ruining my senior life even before it started. But no way I was gonna give her the satisfaction, and get angry. "Thanks for the heads up, _captain." _I said emphasizing on the word "captain." First she looked angry and then smiled and walked away. "That bitch! She's definitely not gonna let me join cheerleading!" I stated. "I'm really sorry. I know how much you love cheerleading too." Eve sympathized. I started rubbing my temple and let out an exaggerated sigh. 'I hate my life.' I thought to myself.

7:40. "I can't wait! Only 5 minutes!" A girl yelled. I actually started feeling butterflies in my stomach. What club will I join? Will I make new friends? Will I actually get a class with my friends I have already? What kind of teachers will I get? Am I wearing a good outfit? Do I needa wear extra perfume? Apparently my friends saw how worried I was and they started asking me questions 'If I was alright?' I nodded and smiled reassuring them that I was okay.

7:45 Behind us you could hear girls screaming. It was more like a "Omg! My favorite star is coming to my hometown" scream. Obviously I turned around, wanting to know what the heck they were screaming about. It was just some guy on a motorcycle. So what? You see a guy on a motorcycle and you start screaming, not a really a big deal. But it was, I didn't realize that until the guy took off his helmet and stared straight at me. We held eye contact for a couple of seconds but it felt like an hour.

"Hey isn't that Randy Orton?" Candice asked

"Yeah." I said turning toward the door.

It was Randy Orton. My exboyfriend…

* * *

**A/N**

**So what do ya think? You like? This is like my second story so, i hope it's okay.**

**Please review! :)**


End file.
